


Reluctance

by DrHenderson



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenderson/pseuds/DrHenderson
Summary: Hughie’s been working on trying not to fuck his co conspirator who’s almost twice his age and indulges his masochism. He’s not doing a very good job.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 71





	Reluctance

I had every intention of going to bed that night alone. I really thought I would, too. Creeping through the basement I almost made it before he cleared his throat. I turned towards him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, shoving some abomination of a reuben sandwich in his mouth, typing something with his free hand. He nodded at me, distracted.  
“Im uh. Off to bed.“ I said lamely. He swallowed.  
“Are ya?“ He flicked his eyes up and looked me over. It was my own fault for wearing such a deep V, I thought. If I really wanted to avoid him I’d have at least tried to put on a turtleneck.  
He raised an eyebrow and leant back.  
“You sure about that.?“ I rolled my eyes.  
“What, you want to follow up that pastrami with a tender fuck?” I looked in disgust at the mustard on the plate. “I dont think so.“ He shrugged.  
“Suit yourself.“ He looked over his laptop at me and slowly sucked each of his fingers clean. I willed myself to wish him goodnight and keep walking. He looked up again and held my gaze as I struggled to leave the room. He grinned and motioned for me to take a seat. I sighed and sat down next to him gingerly, out of his reach. He leant back and continued typing. Ignoring me was a favourite game. Pretending he didn’t like me. Pretending he didn’t want me. I guess we both played it, just in different ways. 

Fuck it. I’d cave. 

I sank to my knees in front of him. His eyes flickered over me, but he stayed focused on the screen in front of him. I stayed there for a while, letting my knees grow accustomed to the hard floor. Letting him get aroused. I could hear his typing slow down. He cleared his throat and spread his legs. I shuffled forward a little- not close enough. I wanted him to make me. I wanted this to be his fault.  
“Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to suck my dick?” He said softly.  
“Would you like me to suck your dick?” I looked up at him. He growled. His hand reached out before I had a chance to react and gripped my throat. He tilted my head up and I closed my eyes. He gripped tighter.  
“Look at me.” He commanded. I swallowed and opened my eyes. He grinned and spat at me. His grip was too tight to move away and I tried to maintain eye contact as it ran down my face. He laughed.  
“I want you to beg to suck my dick.” He said.  
“Fuck you.” I choked.  
“If you’re good.” He held me with one hand and turned away. He started up typing again. Fuck it  
was hot when he ignored me. I could feel myself getting hard. I tried to speak against his grip.  
“Please.” I choked out.  
“What’s that princess?” He muttered, looking at his laptop.  
“Please.” I said again. I couldn’t say much more. I suspected he’d get the hint. He grip loosened a little.  
“You want something?” He glanced down at me.  
“I want to suck your dick.” He let go of my neck and grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to him.  
“Then you'd better start begging sweetheart.” “Please Butcher.” I sighed and leant into him. “I want your dick so fucking much. Shit dude, Im leaking buckets here.” He grunted, letting go of my shirt and leaning back. I assume that was consent. I leant in and unzipped his trousers slowly. 

He continued typing, his hands now free. I pulled it out and leant in. He was rock hard already and I moaned as I began to fuck my mouth on his dick. I started slowly, licking up and down the shaft and sucking on his balls. He didn't flinch as I took him as deep as my throat would allow. I desperately writhed against him, my mouth simply a hole for him. I reached to my crotch to try and give myself some relief but paused as I remembered. 

“I don’t think I told you to stop.” Butcher turned away from the computer. I pulled away from him  
flushed and breathing heavily.  
“Can I touch myself?” I asked. He raised an eyebrow. “Please.” I added. He looked me up and down. He nodded curtly.  
“Go on then princess.” I moaned in relief and returned to his dick, hard and wet from my efforts. I reached my hand into my pants and pulled out my own. It was such a relief to touch myself. I started to jerk myself off, using my own pre cum as lubricant.  
“Slower Hughie.” He murmured quietly. I looked up to see him watching me. His face was beginning to flush with arousal. I moaned in frustration but slowed down as commanded, teasing myself as he watched intensely, drinking me in. I shuffled my legs a little wider to give him  
a better display.  
“That’s good slut. Just like that.” His hands left the keyboard and wrapped around my head, making me moan. He pulled my hair tightly and held me in place as he began to fuck my face.  
“I think I’m going to have to hurt you tonight Hughie.” He muttered. “Coming in here late at night looking like that and pretending you don’t want me.” He sighed and stroked my face with one hand, the other keeping me locked around his dick. “You should have been on your knees from the moment you walked in here. You should have been begging to kneel at my feet where you belong. Show a little respect to daddy.” I moaned around him and he pulled me up by my hair.  
“Look at me.” He said. I raised my eyes to look up at him. “What do you say sweetheart?”  
“I’m sorry Butcher.” I panted. “I wasn’t thinking.” He nodded.  
“Where do you belong?”  
“On my knees.”  
“Good. Because you’re a slut Hughie, aren’t you?”  
“I’m such a fucking slut for you Butcher.” He grunted and gently pushed me back to service him. I could feel his breath getting shallower and he came with a groan, pumping his cum into my mouth as I tried to swallow it. He pulled his hands away from me and leant back in his chair. 

“Stop touching yourself.” He said. I whined, looking up at him from my knees and slowing down my furious pumps. “I mean it.” He growled. I let my hands fall to my sides, my dick standing swollen and leaking. He looked down, leaning towards me. He reached out and gently brushed his thumb across my dick. I shuddered and let out a high pitched whine.  
“Please…” I whispered. He chuckled. His rough hands were moving away from my dick though, pulling my trousers down.  
“Turn around and spread yourself for me.” He ignored my desperation. I glared at him furiously. “Now Hughie.” He frowned. I obeyed, shuffling around, tied up with my trousers pooling at my knees. I bent forward as much as my muscles would allow, leaning my elbows against the cold floor and reaching back for him. It wasn’t comfortable but I could hear him moan as he looked at me. I grasped my arse cheeks and spread them as far as I could.  
“Stay there.” He stood up, his heavy tread moving away. I shivered as the cool air hit my butthole. My arms started to cramp. He was such a jerk, leaving me like this. My dick was aching to be touched and I almost started to hump the air. I heard his footsteps returning before I embarrassed myself too much and watched his boots as they stopped in front of me. I looked up at him. He was handing me some lube. I stared at him and refused to reach for it, shaking my head slowly. His eyes flashed with annoyance and he kicked me hard in the chest, sending me sprawling across the floor. Before I could move he pressed his boot hard into my dick, and the pressure from his foot made me moan loudly, my eyes rolling back in my head. I bucked my hips against his boot, earning myself a kick to the balls before he placed his foot on my throat. Pain exploded in my nuts and sparks were flying as my breathing became strained.  
“Do I have to explain how this works again Hughie?” He pressed down hard, my breathing was short and shallow with the restriction to my windpipe. I opened my eyes and widened them.  
“No.” I rasped.  
“You do what I say.” He said. I nodded as best I could. He released me from underfoot and pulled me back to my knees. He grasped my hair and held me upright as I caught my breath, his other hand circling my arse cheeks. As my breathing returned to normal he leant down, his beard tickling my air.  
“Now princess, if you’re ready, be a good boy and open your arse up for me.” He whispered.  
“What if someone comes in?” I muttered. He grinned as he stroked his dick slowly.  
“Then they’ll know what a fucking whore you are for me.” He leant back in his chair. “You can service them as well. $5 to fuck your pretty little mouth. We can make it your full time job here. You won’t have any time for surveillance you’ll be too busy on your knees all day. Your new role here will be to suck our cocks like the good boy you are.” He leant in and slapped me hard on my arse. I moaned loudly. “Your arse is mine though. I’m the jealous type.” 

I picked up the lube reluctantly and leant back over, presenting myself to him. I spread myself again, enjoying hearing his reactions. I lubed up a finger and began to fuck myself on it, grunting with the effort. My dick was still hard and untouched, at this point a gentle breeze would have made me cum. I inserted a second finger, made a show of spreading myself wide, and began to moan as I rutted back and forth. Sweat was mingling with his spit and cum still drying on my face. I heard him speed up behind me.  
“Be a good boy.” He panted. “Open yourself up wider.” I moaned and inserted a third finger, trying to scissor my arse open for him and leave it gaping for his dick. He moaned softly and I felt him kneel behind me. I pushed my arse back for him, eagerly awaiting the intrusion. I should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. He grasped my hair and pulled me back. I felt his dick gently tease my arsehole and my hands fell away allowing him space. Instead of entering me however he growled as he came, his cum decorating my hole. I made a strangled cry as he pulled away.  
“You cunt.” I moaned. He stood up and pulled me off the floor. He sat me down on the chair, my dick straining for release and my arsehole gaping. I was slick with sweat all over and desperately horny. “Fuck you.” I writhed in my seat as he tried to keep me still. He pushed my hair back from my face to look at him.  
“I’m off to bed.” He said.  
“Fuck off. Fuck me Butcher, please I’m begging you.” He shrugged.  
“I think I’m spent princess.” His hands fell away from me and he turned to pack up his laptop.  
“You can’t leave me like like this you fucking cunt.” He smiled as he slung the bag over his shoulder.  
“You’re a big boy Hughie, you can sort yourself out.” He began to leave the room but I reached out to stop him.  
“Wait, please. Please I’ll do anything.” He paused and leant against the doorframe. He looked me over and I knew from the way his eyes lingered he could keep going. His stamina was remarkable. He sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I pulled my jeans up and followed him, trying not to cum from the friction. I scampered after him like a puppy, almost bumping into him at the threshold of his room where he shoved me inside. I lost my balance and fell.  
“Stay there.” He barely looked at me. 

He turned to his dresser and removed his jacket. He put his laptop away and sighed, turning to look at me.  
“Pathetic.” He said, observing me where I’d fallen, on my hands and knees. “Can’t cum unless daddy helps you out.” He strode over and pulled my shirt off. He gripped my shoulders tightly as his eyes roamed across my chest. He groaned, his chest rumbling deeply. “I love seeing you naked darlin’.” He sat on the bed and unbuckled his belt. “Take your clothes off.” He directed. I obeyed, shuffling out of my jeans. “So fucking hard for me.” He said appreciatively as he pulled his belt from his jeans. He grinned at me and beckoned with a finger. I crawled towards him and sat between his knees, my arms folded neatly behind my back. “Now love,” he said stroking my face, “I don’t think you deserve this.” He tilted my chin gently up to look at him. “You’re out late fucking other people leaving daddy all by himself.” I felt my heart beat faster and my cheeks grow red. He couldn’t know about Annie. There was no way. I looked down at the ground and he tutted.  
“Look at me love.” His grip on me tightened. “Look at me.” He said. I reluctantly looked up. “That’s better.” He spat at me for the second time that night. I kept my arms behind me, resisting the urge to wipe it off. “Now sweetheart. You do what you want in your spare time alright.” He grinned and slowly wrapped his belt around my neck. “But don’t keep me waiting for you.” He tightened the belt. “You got that love?” I held his gaze and nodded. “Good.” He stood up swiftly, pulling me to my feet by my neck. 

He looked around the room before grunting and looping the end of the belt to the light. “I wouldn’t put too much weight on that.” He warned as he peeled off his shirt and walked behind me. He looped it around my wrists, pulling my arms tight behind me. He traced his fingers across my body as he walked around to face me. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. I squirmed as he wrapped it gently around my mouth, worried about germs. He slapped me across the face and I stopped moving. “For someone who promises me they’ll do anything, you’re not very well behaved.” Butcher murmured, stroking my face where he’d hit me. My skin tingled under his touch. He picked up something behind me and placed it on my head, pulling it down over my eyes so I couldn’t see. I felt his fingers roam my body and shivered. “Glorious.” He said. His hands left me and I heard him untying his boots. “Bend over Hughie.” He commanded. I bent over as far as I could, his belt gagging me from the ceiling. My breathing grew shallow again as I struggled to acquiesce. He chuckled darkly. “Spread your legs princess.” I shuffled them apart, trying not to put too much weight on my neck. With no vision I felt off balance. I felt his hands on either side of me, holding me steady. “Easy now.” He said. “Don’t hang yourself.” He tugged a little on the belt. His hands fondled my arse cheeks as I felt him kneel behind me. He slowly spread them wide, exposing my still gaping hole yet again to the cool air. I moaned as I felt his whiskers on me. He began to lick gently at my entrance, his tongue moving in small circles. I moaned and tried to keep still. He started to fuck me with his tongue, my entrance opening even further for him. I humped back, unable to resist. I tried to call out his name but the gag muffled me. He pulled out and circled my hole with his thumb as I mewled. “I’m going to make you cum now.” He said. “Because I don’t want you distracted by your dick while I’m punishing you.” Said dick twitched in anticipation. He leant back in and resumed making out with my hole, one hand holding me steady and the other reaching round and wrapping around my dick. I almost came from his touch alone but lasted maybe two pumps before coming messily all over his hand. “That’s a good boy.” He said, wiping my cum on my face as he stood up. 

I heard him stomp around the room and grunt as something fell to the ground. He fiddled with it for a minute, I heard the rustle of fabric, and then a cool hard touch against my back. He struck me and I bucked forward, choking myself. I moaned into my gag. Every stroke would choke me as I fell forward. I started to get hard again, which didn’t go unnoticed by Butcher.  
“Eager aren’t you boy?” He trailed the object he was hitting me with over my dick before pulling away and striking me again across my back. He pulled my gag down.  
“That’s two.” He said. I caught on.  
“Two.” I whispered. “Thank you. Another please.” My voice was hoarse and dry. He reached back and hit me again. “Three.” I managed to get out between shallow breaths. “Please Butcher, another.” He grunted and hit me again, the pain searing through my body. I could feel my legs struggling to support me. I gritted my teeth. “Four, thank you.” I took a deep breath. “Another please.” The next hit broke my skin. I gasped as I lost my footing. I felt the belt around my neck tighten before Butcher pulled me back. He rested the cool hard object against my back as I caught my breath. He growled impatiently. “Five!” I said quickly. “Thank you. Please hit me again.” He continued, relentless, making me ask each time even as my legs gave out completely. He was holding me up, keeping me on the edge of losing the ability to breathe. I begged for more. “Nineteen. Thank you. Please, another.” My words were shaky and barely above a whisper. He struck me again and I cried out. “Twenty. Thank you.” He wrapped his hand around my mouth before I could finish.  
“I think that’s enough.” He murmured. I felt the pressure on my neck loosen and he guided me to the floor as he untied the belt from the light. “Breathe for me Hughie.” I gulped in air, trying to get some oxygen back to my brain. My back and arse were on fire where he’d struck me. I stayed on my knees to avoid the pain. I felt his tongue caressing my wounds. There must be blood, he loved to lick up my blood. 

“Lie down on your back.” He commanded.  
“It hurts.” I complained.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” He played with a curl of my hair. “I didn’t realise it hurt princess. Want me to get the salve? Rub your feet? Suck your little cock and make it all better?” They sounded like good suggestions to me but I sighed and lay down, obeying him.  
“That’s a good boy.” He said. I felt him straddle me, his weight pushing me down. He pressed something sharp against my chest. “I think you’ve had enough pain.” He said with the blade resting on me. “But I want you to remember who you belong to.” He dug in a little and I whimpered. “It’s more than you deserve, the attention I give you.” He said as he started carving.  
“Thank you.” I groaned. I could feel his dick start to harden. It was the only time he didn’t run a commentary, when he was marking me like this. My breath was hitching with the pain and he reached down with one hand to gently touch my dick.  
“Almost done love.” He offered some relief, wrapping his hand around me and jerking me off slowly. He put down the knife and licked my wounds, kissing them as though to seal them up. I felt his weight leave me before I was pulled up again by my neck. He held me for a second as he untied my arms before picking me up easily and throwing me onto the bed. 

“Hands and knees.” He said. I obliged, thankful to keep my body away from the sheets where the blood would make me stick to them. He pushed a finger slick with lube between my cheeks, rubbing it gently against my entrance.  
“Butcher.” I moaned. He grunted in satisfaction.  
“Go on.” He said. “Beg me for it.”  
“Please Butcher.” I begged as he slowly rubbed me. “Please let me take your dick. It’s an honour to serve you. I know I don’t deserve it but I’m such a whore I need it. Please Butcher, I’ll do anything for your dick.” He intserted one finger and was fucking me with it, breathing heavily.  
“Anything huh?” He chuckled. “I doubt that.” I whined.  
“Anything jesus.” I gasped as he pushed another finger up my arse. “Whatever you want. Just please-.” I trailed off as he curled his fingers inside me, losing the ability for coherent speech.  
“Please what?” His fingers teased my prostrate.  
“Your dick.” I murmured.  
“What about it?” He slowly pushed another finger in me and gently started pumping back and forth. I moaned in frustration.  
“Please Butcher.” He grinned.  
“You need to ask properly Hughie or I won’t know what you want.”  
“Please Butcher. Please fuck me.” I managed. He sighed and removed his fingers, making me moan at the loss.  
“That wasn’t so hard was it?” He rubbed the head of his cock against my hole. He slowly pushed in. “You’re so compliant when you want it sweetheart. I wish you obeyed me all the time.” I moaned as he rocked gently.  
“No you don’t.” I sighed into the pillows. He gripped me tightly at the waist.  
“Is that so?” He growled.  
“You’d never get to punish me if I always obeyed.” I muttered. He grunted and sped up.  
“I’d punish you to remind you of your place.” He said.  
“On my knees.” I said.  
“Yes.”  
“Around your dick.” He moaned and started pounding me. He held me in place, keeping me from collapsing. He muttered to himself, calling me his little slut and moaning about destroying my cunt. I couldn’t form words and simply whined in agreement. I knew he was close as he ordered me to touch myself. I began to pump my dick in time with his thrusts and allowed myself to cum just after he did. He lay on top of me, his heart pounding. 

He turned me over, shushing me as I complained about the loss of his dick. He grunted pulled off my blindfold- my briefs as it turned out and looked at me. He leant forward and kissed me, his tongue entwined with mine. My heart beat faster. We didn’t usually kiss. It was too intimate. He pulled away, avoiding my eyes and sat up. He pulled me gently off the bed and showed me my back in the mirror.  
“Did I go too far?” He asked. My back was blossoming with bruises and was bleeding from several deep nicks.  
“That’s what the safeword is for Butcher.” I shrugged. “You’re fine.” He nodded. I glanced down at my chest in the mirror.  
“Billy’s Pet.” I read out loud. He raised his eyebrows at me.  
“It’s true innit?” I groaned and gently pressed against the letters.  
“You’re the worst.” I told him. “What was that anyway?” I looked at my back again. He gestured to a pile of fabric under his window.  
“Curtain rod.” He grunted. I rolled my eyes.  
“The worst.” I repeated. He shrugged.  
“We were using my belt already.” 

I turned to find my clothes. He cleared his throat. I looked at him- he was holding out a roll of cling film.  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
“Thought it might help with the bleeding.” He said. “So we don’t ruin another shirt.” He helped me wrap myself up and although I was feeling a little bit ridiculous I had to admit the result was better than bleeding through my shirt. “There.” He said as we pulled my shirt back on. “No more funny questions from Frenchie.” I looked up at him sharply. I guess Frenchie hadn’t quite believed me after all. He grinned. “Don’t worry mate, it’s our little secret.” He tried to reassure me.  
“We should be more careful.” I said. We should stop doing this, I thought. He shrugged as I did up my jeans.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” He asked. I looked him up and down slowly as I stood at the precipice of his room.  
“I can think of things.’ I said. “Discreet things.” He made a soft growling sound in his throat as we held each other’s eyes.  
“You could stay.” He said eventually. My mouth felt dry. I could. I could wrap myself around him and lie next him all night. Wake up with tender kisses. I blinked.  
“Better not.” I said quietly, and left without glancing back, before I could change my mind.


End file.
